Witchy Simone
Witchy Simone is a witch student who makes her first appearance in the Identity Theft. Prior to that, she has appeared in the online game "Hoversword Hussle". Formally a student at the Adventurer Academy alongside Prohyas and Vambre, for reasons yet to be revealed, Witchy Simone never graduated from the Academy and therefore cannot legally operate as an Adventurer or witch. She works full-time as a manager at Slug Burger to support herself. Desperate for an adventurer's lifestyle, she needs to finish a Witch's Brew exam in order to be re-admitted to school, graduate and quit her job. She is voiced by character designer, artist and creator's wife, Lindsay Smith-Carrozza. Appearance Witchy Simone has pink skin and purple hair with a white streak. She wears a yellow witch outfit and blue jacket and boots as well as orange-blue gloves and a yellow witch hat bent at the peak. She claims to be the same age as Prohyas and Vambre, but is noticeably shorter than both of them. Witchy Simone's work uniform involves wearing a Slugburger cap and apron over her standard clothes. In Witchy Simone ruins everything, she briefly wore a modified version of Morbidia's usual outfit. Personality Witchy Simone is very hyperactive and tends to be a loose cannon, getting overly-excited and violent at a moment's notice. Despite her explosive personality, she also has a quick wit and can often prove to be a powerful adversary. She speaks with a pronounced New Jersey accent, often referring to people she doesn't like as "mooks." She is openly unhappy with her life, after dropping out of the Adventurer Academy with no choice but to work at Slug Burger to support herself. She displays open contempt for her job and leaps at any opportunity to work as a true adventurer. Unfortunately her zeal and temper have lead the Warriors for hire to avoid taking her along for adventures, a fact she continuously holds against them. A running gag involves Prohyas calling her Squirt, a comment on her short height, causing her to angrily shout "That's not my name!" and use her magic on him or anything in the surrounding area. 5-minute shorts In the episode, "Identity Theft", she calls out Prohyas for already ordering a Mega Dullosk Sandwich and kicks him out. She later made a major debut in the short "Do We Decimal System?" as she is seen hanging out with the Warriors. She reveals that she was schoolmates with the Warriors at Adventure Academy. She tried to aid them on their quest to find the book that the Mysterious Hooded Woman was looking for but the Warriors refused. The end of the short revealed that she was the one that was causing Prohyas and Vambre to get attacked by books and ladders as she wanted to help them. She later made it up to them when it turns out that the book the Mysterious Hooded Woman wanted, Witch's Brews for Dubious Purposes, was the book she took out a week ago. TV Series She makes a small cameo in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" at Slug Burger where the Warriors ask her to watch Grup while they travel to the Loch Mess Kingdom. Interestingly, she and Vambre's favorite cashier Noville, appear in the closing credits, overlooking several other important characters. Noville is dancing like the other cast members in the credits, but Simone is mad happingly running towards the screen while shaking her fist. She finally has a speaking appearance in Working for Scales being bored from the slow day at Slug Burger. When it shows that Prohyas has a lot of gems willing to spare for a Slug Burger meal, Simone upselled him to buy one of everything off the menu. She later got excited to hear what mission that they are about to face, until her boss Mr. Spoony comes to make sure she goes back to work. In the episode, Potion in the Ocean, she needed to make a Witch's Brew in order to pass Adventure Academy and become a full-time witch. Due to her pet Mascott eating the last Eye of Newt, she hires the Warriors to help her retrieve a new one. Due to her loose cannon nature, it became somewhat difficult. As she was about to remove the eye from a newt, she has a duel with Man Fish the Fish Man. Ultimately, it was decided from negotiations that she would take the newt's eye and the newt's eye would be replaced by Zombie Pumpkin's eyes. In the episode Dungeons and Dayjobs, she is promoted to manager at Slug Burger by Mr. Spoony. Seeing the Warriors' debt prediciment, she hires them. However, she's consistently barking orders and refusing to let them use their Magiswords. She later noticed that they've been using their Magiswords behind her back. Before she was about to yell, the Warriors were so furious from their struggle working that they quit because of Witchy's inability to compromise. Mr. Spoony was reluctant to help her due to her promotion but kept spying on her to make sure she does her job. Simone begs the Warriors to come back due to the dinner rush and allows them to use Magiswords. Mr. Spoony was thrilled on how business was growing due to the sword use, he promotes Simone, Prohyas and Vambre, pays them for their work and buys his own set of Magiswords. She later handled the drive-thru, notices Phil, zaps him and takes the Excaliburger Magisword away from him, knowing that he was the reason they were working at Slugburger in the first place. She also appears in the episode Champion of Breakfasts watching the Fud Fit podcast with The Mysterious Hooded Woman and a background human character. She was grossed out that the Mysterious Hooded Woman ate chips without dip, despite using her feet to eat it. In Grup Jam she helped the Warriors play basketball against the Galacticon team. In a more antagonistic appearance, she allies herself with Witch way in "Witchy Simone Ruins Everything" where after hearing the Warriors allowed Noville to train under them(despite having LESS adventuring experience) she becomes furious with them and seeks revenge. After a successful mission with Witch Way, Morbidia hires her and subsequently fires Gateux leaving him in tears and seeking the Warriors for aid. Despite their meddling, Witchy Simone and Morbidia appear to be a proper team, Simone even learning that witches can borrow powers with a hand shake. As expected however, Morbidia betrays Witchy Simone, the Warriors help her get back at her, and after apologizing say she can shadow them on adventures if she wanted to. In the episode Sibling Sorcery, it is revealed Simone's sister Witchy Sparkles is very famous and successful, leading Simone to develop feelings of intense jealousy towards her. Witchy Sparkles is well aware of her sister's horrible luck and admits she feels sympathy for her hardships, leading the two to reconcile as sisters. Powers *Magic: Witchy Simone has the ability to use magic, such as conjuring, weather manipulation, transmogriphication and telekinesis. Her power seems to excel that of Witch Way's Morbidia and Gateux, although she has a hard time controlling her powers due to her incomplete training at the Adventure Academy. As a result, Witchy Simone's magic can pose just as great a threat to herself or her allies as it would to her enemies. *Flight: Witchy Simone is able to fly by use of a Witches Broom, and is able to perform daring ariel maneuvers on it. Magiswords * Electric Guitar Magisword * Golden Broomstick Magisword Origin Witchy Simone originated as an entirely different character named Simone Felttip, a teenage human tomboy girl with super strength, bravery and attitude who was also part of Kyle's old personal high school comedy, "Zeddy". Simone is Zeddy's friend who protects him from the school bully, Tina, while it remains a mystery on why she's afraid of her despite their physiques. She is also a frequent friend of the concepts' local inventor, Doc Sniggleheimer, who gave her super strength. Doc also gave her Mascott as the solution to her pet allergy problem, even though Mascott was very clingy. Later, Kyle decided to re-vamp her into a witch based on a Halloween pic he did of her years back. In 2012 pilot Kile try to make lil cute of Witchy Simone with a Crab burger outfit from the Cristal Warriors .Five years later, he re-designed her entirely into an elfish wizard-like creature with Mascott beside her. Her Mighty Magiswords counterpart still remains close to her 2014 design but her hair is a bit puffier, she gained a new color scheme and witch attire while Mascot remains the same. Also, her magic wand has been replaced with a spell book. Trivia *She frequently gives left over Slug Burgers to Prohyas. *Witchy Simone frequently eschews Magiswords when offered to use one in favor of her own magic. As of Unconventional Dolphinism however, she is shown to at least own one Magisword, the Electric Guitar Magisword. As the Electric Guitar Magisword is basicaly a guitar, it is unknown if she's able to use any combat-based Magiswords. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Worker Category:Slugburger Worker Category:San Dogers Category:5th Grade Category:Adventure Academy